Harry Potter and the Order at McDonald's
by Mary Sue Writer
Summary: Harry Potter went to McDonald's for a Big Mac


I don't own Harry Potter. But I do own every McDonald's branch in the world… yeah, in my dreams! I'd like to have about a million fries right about now though.

_____*_____

  
            Harry Potter felt hungry and so he decided to go to a McDonald's restaurant in Hogsmeade. The franchise was put up by Mary Sue-Hunter over 10,000 hours ago.

            When he walked in the restaurant, the customers stared at him simultaneously. Voldemort, who was at the cashier welcomed Harry with a slimy, toothless smile. He's face was snake-like, scaly and green. He wore a headband with yellow "M" standing erect.

            "Good morning," Voldemort smiled evilly.

            Harry backed away looking scared and ready to run home to his mommy… oh wait, he has no mommy!

            "Um, stop?" Voldie said, "Harry stop, don't run. I need money, so you better buy something."

            The little boy went near the big, bag snake cautiously and ordered a Big Mac with fries and milkshake.

            Voldemort promptly punched in the order but accidentally made a mistake. A hot-headed Lucius entered the scene.

            "You fool! You irresponsible, stupid snake! Git! Don't you know anything? Moron! Idiot!" Lucius screeched. His face was as pink as a ripe tomato.

            "It was an honest mistake!" Voldemort retorted. "You are such a useless Death Eater, Mafoy!"

            Harry stared at the two annoyingly. He was hungry and wanted food now. It was all Voldemort's fault that he wasn't eating now.

            "Useless ignoramus! Nincompoop! You call yourself an employee?" Lucius yelled. "You don't deserve to be employee of the month, Tom Marvolo Riddle."

            "Shut up!" Voldemort hissed. And before he could say anything else, Mary Sue-Hunter arrived.

            She looked like a queen. She wore a long red cape with yellow "M's" printed all over. And a long gown that had long train and a gold crown with a huge M on top. She was wearing glass slippers that showed off her right footsy that had no toe nail.

            She also had two hunky bodyguards. Draco Malfoy was on the right side while Oliver Wood was on the left. They were both holding her cape. The boys wore a white muscle shirt and yellow below the knees overalls. They had long red and white stripped socks and size 12 plastic boots.

            And in front of her was Snape and Lockhart (Snape in a red robe and Lockhart in a yellow robe) were daintily throwing down a trail of fries. Crabbe and Goyle were crawling on the floor and caught each drop of fries the teachers threw.

            "What is going on here?" Mary Sue-Hunter yelled loudly.

            Everyone stopped what they were doing and bowed down before Mary Sue-Hunter.

            "Forgive us Master," Lucius said apologetically. "It's just that, Voldie X is a stupid employee. He can't even get Mr. Potter's order correctly."

            "Explain your side, Voldie X," commanded Mary Sue-Hunter.

            Voldemort cowered behind the cash register, afraid of Mary Sue-Hunter's wrath. "I made a mistake in punching in Sir Potter's order, Master. It's because of my damn fingers. It's full of slime and I can't do anything about it," he slimy sobbed.

            "Okay, fine, whatever," she said dismissing Voldie X with a wave of her hand. "Dra-co," she sang out then pointed to her right foot. "Kiss my toe that has no nail."

            As Draco bent down to obey Mary Sue-Hunter, Harry burst into tears.

            "What's your problem dude?" Snape asked, ala surfer dude.

            "All…" Harry sniffed. "All I wanted was a Big Mac! I'm hungry! He turned to Voldemort and gave him an evil eye. "This is all your freakin' fault.

            Voldie X looked surprised. "What I do?"

            "You freakin' threatened me to buy something coz you needed money. This is all your damn fault. Big Mac. Here. Now." Harry demanded. He stuck out his hand, expecting the burger.

            Voldemort scurried to the kitchen and grabbed a Big Mac and gave it to Harry. And Harry left McDonald's happily munching on the burger, forgetting about the fries and milkshake.

            And that concludes the tale of Harry Potter and the Order at McDonald's, year 5. 


End file.
